tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 5
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 5!!! How It Works #Two teams of ten people each will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Chimmy and Shane will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Chimmy/Shane (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd and Sunshine will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants This season, twenty contestants will compete. It is requested that people provide an avatar of themselves on the talk page. Writing Gophers #Reddy (Im so gonna pwn everyone. XD maybe....not? XD lol) #Mrodd #Jessica(Wow...I actually signed up...interesting...the others gotta watch out for me! #IHeartTDInTDA #Josie Amber #Sonictksb (In it to win it) Typing Bass #Usitgz (I madeit!) #Spenstar I'm gonna WIN!!! #Tcf09- Tcf09 #Oweguy (I'm back and I'm gonna be the greatest author! Or not) #TBTDIF (Time to get back.) #Jason #Webly (It's May 10 wiki time) Eliminated #K-rocks19 #Kevvy9 (I hope I win) #Vick0971 (bring it on) #Fanny (Boo yah!) #TDAFan99 #Ben(I have a feeling I'm gonna go early but hey whatevs) #Codaa5 Elimination Table Color Code: User = Writing Gopher User = Typing Bass WIN = Won that week's challenge BOW = Was the best of the worst/nominator that week SAFE = Was not eliminated that week NOM = Was in nominated but was not eliminated OUT = Was eliminated N No story was submitted by this person this week. I Incomplete story was submitted by this person this week. D This person dropped out before a decision was made. Week One Chat Announcer: *Contestants step off a bus one by one and step into the giant library* *voice comes over loudspeaker* Greetings contestants! Twenty of you have been accepted to take on the challenge of becoming the top author! The best of the best! The head kahuna! Only one of you will walk away with the prize of - Sunshine, what are you doing in here?! Sunshine get away from the controls! Hey! Chimmy! Get away from that button! NO! *voice goes off* Nalyd: *walks into library* Um.... Hi. Jessica: Hello! I'm Jessica! I am very flirty, I am a pacifist and a vegetarian, I am a little bossy and I am very cute...(I am doing my fav couple, Lindsay-Tyler) Shane: *walks in* Wow Nalyd...this place is bigger than I remember it. Did you get a bigger budget? Or did you finally get that hobo out of the microwave? Usitgz: I'm back, and ready to give this another shot! Sarah: Dibs on CxD! I'm a super fangirl! They're sooooo adorable ^_^ I don't care what anyone else has to say about them. CxD FOREVER! So um ya... Bonjour mes amis! =) Mrodd: *Stares* Oweguy: I'm back. And I'm on the Typing Bass again. Interesting. Reddy: im making a GxT story! :D Go writing Gophers! lol I cant wait to post my story :) Webly: My team has some great players! This is definitely going to be an exciting competition. Spenny: *enters on his bike* Hey guys. Hey about the first challenge, can we do a TDI couple getting married instead of being already married? Reddy: I believe u can as long as you sow some time for them being married, like what I did Ben:*just notices theres a chat* Ello Govs . Ben:*walks to reddy* I'm sorry to say red but my team is going to PWN YOURS *evily laughs and runs to his team* Hey guy so glad to meet you OWE were on the same team and RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT RANT Shane: *covers Ben's mouth* Shut it, I need my beauty sleep. Ben:Sleep who needs sleep I can stay up all night all the time like that one time I stayed up with my freiendsand they all passed out on the couch while I watched tv and RANT RANT RANT RANT Usitgz: Will you please not talk so much Ben. Well, anyways, so far my story the only one that doesn't have kids in it so yeah, I'm unique! Ben:Well mine rocks more and this sugar isn't helping *shows chocolate wrappers everywhere* Kev: Can I quit cuz I want to if I can but I like it it's just I suck at writing? Shane: Sorry Kev, you can't quit. You know how many people want to be here? If you quit, you'd just be wasting a valuable space. Kev: I will not do the challenge I mite do it but if I have to do homework and stuff I mite not do the challenge Reddy: This annoys me. your wasting a spot in a camp that could have been usded for a great author to become known. im.......ugh. Shane: Kev, I had homework to do, yet I won TDA4. Seriously Kev, you're just being lazy. Ben: Kev you have til friday finiush your omework and ork on your story I have homework to everyone does you have 3 days it should take two K Kev: I get alot of it like 8 homeworks a day Shane: So did I, yet I won TDA4. You know, my mom told me that if you're good at making excuses, you'll never be good at anything else. Chimmy: Brady's my bro? O__O Spenny: I knew you'd like my choice of a last name for Brady. :P Chimmy:...yay! My brother's hot! XD Shane: Kev, you wished to quit. I will honor your decision, and you will be eliminated once the judging is over. Mrodd: (CONF)This reminds me of something, so familiar- yet so far away... * Sighs* Challenge One Nalyd: For this week's challenge, you must write a canon TDI couple grown up and married. Canon relationships include Courtney-Duncan (unfortunately...), Beth-Brady, Bridgette-Geoff, Gwen-Trent, Izzy-Owen, LeShawna-Harold, and Lindsay-Tyler. Remember to write them in character. Due Friday. It will be judged on creativity, originality, in-character-ness, spelling, and grammar. Also, you may be interested to know that the two worst stories from each team will be eliminated automatically. That's four people going home. Judging Nalyd: Shane get Gophers, Chimmy gets Bass. Shane's Judging Reddy -''' Well Reddy, I can honestly say that this was one of the best stories this week. There were no spelling or grammar mistakes, and everyone was in character, but there were a few errors. You see, you switched tenses. You can only have one tense in a story. You obviously wanted to do past tense, you did said, asked, and that sort of stuff, but you did things like comes, walks, drives. You should've done walked, came, drove, that sort of stuff to make it agree with past tense. But overall, nice job, amazing job, actually. 'Mrodd -' This was a sweet story, but several grammar errors. Most glaring one, you put different people's quotation in the same paragraph. Don't do that, every time there is a new person speaking, make a new paragraph. The other problem is, is that you had several fragments. In many places, you should have put commas instead of periods. The last part, is always, ALWAYS put a space after a period. There were a couple spelling errors, but not many. Overall, mediocre entry. 'Jessica -' Basically, it's the same as Mrodd, always have a new paragraph each time a new person speaks. Also, the story was confusing, have the past come before the present, so it leads up to the present. Also, Puking is spelled as...well....puking. Not pewking. However, the Lindsay and Tyler were in character. Like Mrodd, Mediocre, although a little better than mediocre. 'Codaa -' Okay, wow. The characters were truly in character, great grammar and spelling. This could actually happen, that's how in character Duncan and Courtney are. Overall, amazing entry. Dude, you're a great writer. 'Sarah -' Well, I know your writing, the thing is, you know the paragraph rule, and I've explained it enough, but I'll explain it again. When a new person speaks, make a new paragraph. However, this was pretty life-like. I liked this story, though the giant paragraph takes away from the story. However, even through the giant paragraph, it was a good entry. 'TDAFan99 -' Wow, um, once again, how many times to I need to explain the paragraph rule? Every time a new person speaks, there should be a new paragraph. This is full of errors. The most prominent one is the lack of quotation marks. It's hard enough to read a giant paragraph of text, it's hard enough to read a giant wall of text without quotation marks in some areas. In the beginning, the proposal was very random and it didn't flow. I mean, it did not flow at all. Overall, this wasn't that good of an entry. 'Josie Amber - '''Can I get a perfect? PERFECT! Okay, Josie, you did phenomenal! This has to be the best entry this week. Okay, it is the best entry this week. Josie, Gwen and Trent were in character, the kids were believable and incredibly cute, but best of all, it flowed beautifully! Over all, I look forward to more of your work. Josie, this was awesome. Really, it was. '''K-Rocks - '''Fine, you have your wish, but let me tell you this, lots of people wanted that spot, and you got it. However, you wasted it! Dude, you wasted my time. It's not that hard to submit an entry. You were just being lazy. To all future Total Drama Author contestants, if you can't balance Total Drama Author and real life together, than DON'T sign up. Someone else could've signed up whom was actually worth my time. '''Vick - '''Okay, in a word, this was...bad. It was far too short. Plus, you misspelled but. Dude, really? It's gonna take a lot more than that to win this game. Overall, extremely weak entry. Extremely weak entry. '''Sonic -' Um, wow? Thing is, the paragraph rule, when a new person speaks, YOU MAKE A NEW PARAGRAPH! It's not that hard people. Anyway, while Lindsay was in character, this was not a very good entry. You see, it didn't flow well at ALL! I mean at ALL! Look, if you wanna win this thing, you'll have to step it up. And another thing, you never capitalized Mani, or Cure. They're names. You capitalize names. You also capitalize things after a period, question mark, and an exclaimation point. Overall, weak entry. 'My Elimination Choice -' Okay, I know whom I'm picking to be eliminated, K-Rocks. Dude, seriously? Why'd you sign up? Like I said, if you can't balance Total Drama Author with real life, don't sign up at all. 'The Best of the Worst For This Team -' This is another easy choice. The BOW is....Josie Amber! She had a flawless story, and the best story this week out of everyone in the competition IMO. Overall, Josie, you've earned this BOW. Chimmy's Reviews '''Usitgz: Great! C and D were definetly in character, though I think they would seem a bit sadder when Brittney had just died. Nice incorporation of the other TDI characters, I LOL’d with the Noah part. My only complaint is that it wasn’t too apparent that they were married. Other than that, great job. Fanny: No story, no review. Spenstar: As I stated before...YAY! HOT BROTHER! XD But putting that aside, I thought the story was really sweet. I can’t complain about anything with Brady being out of character, as...well, he wasn’t really given too much character in the first place. You gave him a believable one, though, and Beth seemed perfect. It seems that Beth would make an attempt to honor her friend in such a way, and good call changing the song lyrics. No grammar mistakes either. Exceptional job. Kevvy: No story, no review. But I will say this...well, basically what Shane said above for K-Rocks. And you know what else? You say you had little time for this, and yet you sign up for more camps. -_- TCF09: This wasn’t my favorite entry. While it was an interesting concept, there were several grammar issues. For example, ‘dround’ should be ‘drowned’. Not only that, I’m not that sure how much Gwen and Trent were in character. As before...not my favorite. Oweguy: Seems Brittney has been reincarnated. XD This was a good story. You went into some of the most detail on a baby birth, but you didn’t go..well, THAT far, which I appreciate. I don’t think Geoff was the most in character, but other than that this was a great entry. Ben: This was an OK concept, but overflowing with grammatical issues. For example, ‘to’ should be ‘too’, and so on. Also, I don’t think Tyler would be that mad, as he’s a fairly agreeable person, if a bit overconfident in himself. Overall, not the best. TBTDIF: I don’t know what to say...this was definetly a unique entry. I didn’t notice any grammar issues, but Owen and Izzy weren’t in character. Owen would still be happy-go lucky, and Izzy would be relativley insane, even at this age. Jason: LOL Geoff. XD This was a great story...though the death made me a little sad. *sniffle* It seems likely that one of their children would go on to be a surfer, and everyone was in character. I felt that you were hinting something at the ‘more than just kissing’ part, though. >_> Also, you could have merged a couple of sentences, but overall a great entry. Webly: AWWWWW. Cliche moments FTW! XD Bridgette and Geoff seemed fairly in character, and the kids were cute and ambitious. I nearly did a spit take when Geoff was reading that magazine, though. XD There were a few grammar issues, but other than that it was a good story. My Elimination Choice -''' I think my choice is pretty obvious...Kevvy, Fanny, neither of you submitted and entry. However, you, Fanny, are safe for now. Kevvy, You are my choice for elimination If you can't balance TDA5 with real life, don't sign up, and don't contradict yourself in the meantime. 'The Best Of The Worst For This Team -' Again, an obvious choice. DJ Spenstar, congrats. You are the best of the worst thanks to your great story. Good job. :D Decision Nalyd: Okay, Kev, K-Rocks, time to go. HOWEVER, Chimmy and Shane, you each need to pick one more person from the team you judged to be eliminated. A total of 4 people are going home this week... Shane: I pick Vick to be eliminated. Sorry dude, it's just that you had the shortest story, and you need more than that to win this. Chimmy: It wouldn't me fair for me to eliminate anyone else but Fanny. Sorry dude, I can't eliminate anyone else fairly. Spenny: *does a wheelie on his bike* WOOT!! Safe and BoTW! What more can a man ask for? Chimmy: Shadow the Hedgehog tacklehugging ME for a change. :P JK Sonik: phew, I thought I would be going but now, i think i'm gonna win,( (CONF) or at least make it to the merge!) TBTDIF: I don't exactly get the rules...so after this round, the BOW will be used, and they'll decide who to nominate, and then the judges vote one of those guys out? Like the first season? Shane: Yeah, thing is, though, BOW was used this week, but the judges chose who went home this week instead of the BOW. So, it counts this week, but it's just another pretty mark on the elimination chart. XD Week Two Chat Nalyd: One week in, and 20% of you have been eliminated... Webly: (CONF) I'm not surprised that I survived the elimination. I'm excited that I'm still in though! Reddy (CONF): Booyah! Made it through that challenge, and i plan on going through the rest! >:D Spenny: *sings* Stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah ah ah ah, staying aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! *stops singing, laughs, bearhugs Nalyd* I'm still in it, Ima gonna win it! Jason: Can it male and female? Or only one sex? Sarah: Can I turn this in tomorrow evening? I just do not have anytime to write for the contest this evening. I have to write two journal entries for Civics. I have to write a song to Roe v. Wade for a Civics project, and I have to fill out my reading log for LA, and read two scenes from the Diary of Anne Frank, and let's not forget I have to mark my two best entries in my Writer's Notebook. I'll still be turning it in on Thursday, but could I have until 8:30 or 9:00 tomorrow night? I'm certain I can get it in by then. Sarah: I may need another day, apparently I'm grounded or something so, I'll have to turn it in tomorrow. I'll get RIGHT on it after school, and I should have it in by like 5 pm or something. Usitgz(Conf.): I think my story is better this week than last. Challenge Two This week's challenge will be a personality switch of sorts. You must switch two TDI character's personalities, and have them meet. For example, you can write Duncan as a sarcastic bookworm, and Noah as a juvie escapee, and have them meet while Noah is vandalizing the library. (Please don't use this example.) The challenge is due on Thursday. Judging Chimmy: According to Nalyd, I get Gophers, Shane gets Bass. Chimmy's Reviews I would like to thank Nalyd for giving me only a few reviews to write, knowing my busy schedule. But honestly, I am EXTREMLEY disappointed in you guys. Less than half of your teams submitted an entry. As far as I remember, the winners of their respective season of TDAuthor did not miss ONE entry. Not ONE. Those who did submit an entry, good for you. Even if you didn’t get the greatest review, I can guarantee your safety because of this. Reddy: ….um….wow. O_O It was certainly an interesting mix-up, though…even with Gwen’s personality and hatred towards Katie and Sadie, I don’t think um…well, Katie would break laws. Gwen doesn’t seem like that. Also, I would think Gwen would be attracted to Trent, but she was so ticked I can’t asses it well. Overall, though, it was a good story, though….but you did spell assaulted as assukted. XD Mrodd: This was fairly good. The ‘little of what she had to offer’ part made me spit up my drink, though. XD However, I don’t think you dug deep enough into their personalities. Justin is much more than hot, (Or in this case, Courtney.) and Courtney (Or is it Justin?) didn’t seem explored at all. Jessica: This seemed, well…incomplete, at best. I copied this into MS Word, and it was barely a half page long. Also, I think that this contained little of DJ’s personality, and only a bit more of Courtney’s. Overall….meh. Codaa: No story, no review. IHeartTDInTDA: No story, no review. TDAFAN99: No story, no review. Josie Amber: While this was pretty good, it still had it’s issues. Eachother’s is not a word, it should be separated into each other’s. Also, as far as I know, Bridgette (Or Gwen?) does not jog, but you may have been conformed to this because of the setting of your story. I have to commend you on making Bridgette’s klutzy side apparent, though, and aside from these issues the story was pretty good. Sonictksb: No story no-ah, what the heck… Shane's Reviews Sorry for not getting these up earlier, I was moving, so no internet. Anyway, onto these things. Usitgz: This was a pretty good story, though there was a couple mistakes. First one, squealed is spelled as squealed. Second, it should be Duncan and Cody asked in unison. Not Duncan, and Cody asked in unison. You didn't need that comma. The last thing, you should always use commas, not parenthesis to show actions, as parenthesis take away from the feel of the story. Although this is a big review, this was a fantastic story. Nice job! =) Spenstar: Well, there are no grammar or spelling mistakes, there still are a few mistakes. One: this story's quite short, but sweet. Two: where's Beth acting like Lindsay? Lindsay's dumb. Beth here, wasn't dumb. Overall, though, this was a short, simple, sweet story. I really liked this story, though my only true complaint, is that it should be longer IMO. But great job this week. Great job. TCF09: Well, while the characters were in character, this story is overflowing with mistakes. I, when standing alone and when used in contractions, should always be capitalized. Also, forward is spelled forward. Always capitalize names, even when they're not speaking. Safety is spelled safety. Whenever something is possessive, put an apostrophe and an S. Things is spelled things. I'm should have a capitalized I. Courtney's is possessive. Harvard is spelled Harvard. Effect should have been affect. A oh should have been An oh. I needs to be capitalized. Harold needs to be capitalized. Interrupted is spelled as interrupted. Memorize is spelled as memorize. There is should be there are. Brunet is spelled as brunet. Shooked, should really just be shook. She's should be she's. Referring is spelled as referring. That's a ton of misspelled words. My advice, use Microsoft word. Because of the mistakes, not that good of an entry. Oweguy: No entry, makes my job easier. Ben: No entry. TBTDIF: Well...this was quite short...and it was hard to tell that Trent and Geoff switched personalities. Anyway, while is was an okay entry, it was far to short. I mean, REALLY short. Anyway, You said that Noah chased Geoff and Noah, I think you mean Noah chased Geoff and Trent. I also think you shouldn't have shown the reaction of all those people. It takes away from the actual story, and it's confusing. Overall, okay entry. Jason: Well...this was short. Anyway, LeShawna would not cuss, and Beth isn't a little wimpy girl like her personality is shown in this story. Beth is willing, not scared, and LeShawna is NOT snobby. Anyway, this wasn't that good of an entry. Jason, I know you can do better. I just know you can. Webly: Well....Bridgette certainly is crazy in this story. XD Anyway, this was an okay story, although there should have been more commas. Oh, and never use parenthesis in a story, it takes away from the actual story. Anyway, this was a funny story, though it could be better. My final verdict, this was a better than average. Decision Nalyd: Well, its safe to say that the Gophers lose by a lot. Chimmy, who is the BoW for the Gophers? Chimmy: I would say Reddy, thank you good sir. :P Elimination Ceremony Two Nalyd: Reddy, your nominations please. Reddy: I pick Sonik and TDAFan99. sorry guys, but Ive seen codaa and iHeart do better, and I know they tried to get a story finished. sorriez. Reddy: And i also wont be here next week, so Ill give a reason to stay for that XD. Reason for no story next week: I would have turtned in a story if i wasnt at camp this week. I believe you all know i would've if i couldve. bye. XD Nalyd: Sonik, TDAFan99, why do you deserve to stay? TDAFan99: I'm sorry I didn't turn in an entry. But sometimes I was off the computer and not checking on Total Drama Author, but if you keep and I'll try harder next time and even make my Challenge 2 story. Thanks and I respect your descion either way if you keep me or Sonik. But I love this camp and I want to win it. I'll try harder next time if I have a next. This must be a hard descion for the three of you. I'll try to be a better Author. Thank you Nalyd, Chimmy, and Shane. Sonik: I couldn't turn in a entry because of my laptop being repiared. I know this was coming and if anyone should be going tonight, it might be me. And if I do leave tonight, I'll try to become a better writer for next season. But I really do want to stay, and I missed seasons 3 and 4. I'll try harder in the next challenge if I stay. This must be a hard descion for the three of you. This is my reason to stay. Nalyd: Okay, I think that both of you are equally deserving to stay. You both need to work on your writing, but one of you needs to go... TDAFan99, I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated. I do hope that you keep workin on your writing. I think that you'll be a great author if you keep working. Week Three Chat Nalyd: Only 15 remain... Oweguy: Sorry I wasn't here last challenge. BTW. You didn't put our names for challenge three. Webly: I have to get mine up on Thursday because I'm on my dad's computer because my computer is installing something that's taking all night. :( I hope that's alright! Challenge Three Okay guys, in the spirit of summer, your challenge is to write any of the Total Drama contestant's last day of school! You get to write the last day of school for any Total Drama series character! This does include Sierra and Alejandro in case your wondering. This will be judged on creativity, how much the characters are in character, and of course, grammar and spelling. Judging Nalyd: Shane has Gophers, Chimmy has Bass. Shane's Reviews 'Reddy -' No story, no review 'Mrodd - '''Alright...this was pretty good. However, you forgot some quotation marks. Also, the story was a little confusing, and you capitalized some things that shouldn't have been capitalized. Over all, okay entry. '''Jessica - '''No story, no review. '''Codaa5 - '''No story, no review '''IHeart - '''No story, no review, makes my job easier. '''Josie Amber -' Well, this was a sweet story. This is, this story was pretty good! You missed a few places where commas should have been and your spacing was off a few times, but this was a great entry, never the less. Great job! 'Sonictksb -' This was not a finished story, and there were a few mistakes. Firstly, whenever you abbreviate something, you have to put a period after it. Anyway, spacing was off a few times. Periods should always come BEFORE the quotation mask. Also, always spell numbers, not use the symbol. Anyway, weak entry at best. Chimmy's Reviews Usitgz: This was a great story! I’m a little confused as to everyone’s age, (As you never specified what grade it was.) but other than that I’m utterly impressed with your work. I didn’t notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, so great job! Spenny: No story, no review.  Tcf09: No story, no review, but thank you for providing a reason. Oweguy: Interesting title, but no story, no review. Jason: For that little blurb, it was awesome. Everyone was in character…but I only wished you had finished. Webly: I’m not so sure Duncan was in character the whole time, and I have no clue who names their child Yahoo, but other than that it was good. You were missing a comma or two, and there were some grammar mistakes, though. Elimination Ceremony Three Nalyd: Bass lose. Usitgz, nominate two people please. Actually.... I will be nominating. I know who I want to hear from Tcf09, Oweguy, please tell us why you should stay. Usitgz: Thanks for choosing me as BOW, but I still wish I could choose, because I would have chosen Ben, and Oweguy. Nalyd: Woops, didn't see Ben. Chimmy didn't judge him. Very well, Ben and Oweguy, why should you stay? Ben:I think I should stay cause well during this whole week my computer was messed up very bad I was trying to touch up my story til I new it was right and I couldn't Oweguy: Sorry I haven't posted any stories in the past two weeks but I've been busy on the fanfic wiki. I'm sure I'll be here the next challenge but I need to here what Tcf09 has to say first. (Webly: It's Ben not Tcf09) (Ben:Hey OWE wasup! Havn't seen you in forever) TBTDIF: Hi guys. I know I'm not nominated, but I'd like to say my reason for not having a story up. I was away making a film this weekend. That's pretty much it. XD Tcf09: Wait do I have to state my reason to??? Nalyd: The person eliminated is... Ben. I'm sorry, Ben. I hope you continue writing. Week Four Chat Nalyd: Next Sunday we'll resume challenges. Oweguy: Well I got another chance. I'm definetly going to do this weeks challenge. (Sunshine: ...I had an epic mind blank over last weekend and forgot to come help with this... *headkeyboard* So sorry, guys... I meant to apologize earlier but I was super busy all week. This week I don't have anything going on, though, so here I am! Again, so sorry!!!) (Chimmy: It's OK, Sunny, we're just glad you're back :D) (Sunshine: Yay! ^^ I promise I'll help out this week... is it still sunday challenge, thursday judging, etc?) Nalyd: *hands Sunshine the keys to her office* You're officially the only person other than me to have an office. :D Reddy:*walks into Nalyd's office* :P Nalyd: *forces Red out* Go into my office, you get eliminated. reddy:8trhrows a red crauyon into Nalyds office* Im bored though XD Reddy:*gets bored with Nalyd's office so he goes over and bugs a book shelf* Sunshine: *paints Duncan on the wall of her office* WIN. XD reddy:* walks into sunshines office* coolio XD Sunshine: *screams* ROBBER!!! *chucks Reddy out office window* (LOL sorry Reddy XD) reddy:*knocks over bookcase on impact* ow (that was actually funny sunshine XD) Chimmy: *peaks in window creepily* :3 Reddy: If i die here, tell my mommy to sue (XD) Usitgz: Sorry, can't help you, Codaa might, because he stalks your mom. (XD) reddy;challenge soon???? Codaa: I'll tell your mom that... you... had an asthma attack? ;) Red:I dont have asthma. Tell her the book shelves were defective. Codaa: *shrugs* Okay. Sonik: Wake me up when the challenge starts *Goes to sleep* Reddy:I caught nalyd on his visit on vacation and he said that chimmy or Shane could post a challenge tomorrow. proof is here] Sarah: *meditates* I am preparing myself to write awesomely. Ooohm. Ooohm. *five minutes later* Okay! Different strategy! *tosses a pencil in the air, catches it* Okay... that doesn't work. How about singing?! :DDD Do re mi fa sol la ti do! YAY! *sings the musical scale up and down, over and over and OVER again* :DDDDD Well, I suppose that that has gotten the job done. I am quite prepared to face the competition >:) Reddy:*waits..................................* :| Usitgz: C'mon, Nalyd, mon. Start the challenge, dude. :P Oweguy: Nalyd's probably busy. Nalyd: Sorry guys, I've been on vacation. Shane and Chimmy didn't get my message to post a challenge though, so now you all have to wait another week. Sorry. Sunshine: ...I could put up a challenge... *feels unincluded XP* Reddy;YES. XD Sunshine: *hopes Nalyd will come on and give her challenge-starting permissions, if not... I'll probably put up a challenge soon anyways XD* Reddy:*hopes sunshine does anyway cuz she is on the same level as Nalyd he thinks now* XD Sunshine: I'll post a challenge later today, whether Nalyd lets me or not. XD Hopefully he'll be back by the time the challenge needs to be closed and judged. Reddy:Nalyd's back from his vacation. He said he was back last night on chatango. :P Sunshine: Oh... then shouldn't he post the challenge? *is now epically confuzzled, decides to hide in her office until things make sense XD* Reddy: Nalyd: Sorry guys, I've been on vacation. Shane and Chimmy didn't get my message to post a challenge though, so now you all have to wait another week. Sorry. ......D: thats from a few posts up. Nalyd: Sunshine, you can post the challenge now. We'll make it extra hard by having it be due Friday. >:D Sunshine: YAY!!! *attempts to come up with a challenge* TBTDIF: Hey, Chimmy? Could I...uh...please get my story judged, even though it's technically late? Sonik: I have a feeling me or Jessica are gonna be Eleliminated today eh. Challenge Four Sunshine: Yay, I get to do something!!! XD This week's challenge will truly be, well, a challenge. You must write a story that is set in none other than '''Playa Des Losers! However, there is a catch- the story must be within a word limit; it can't be any more than 100 words long (not including the title). This story will be due by Friday. Good luck, authors! Sonik: Sorry I couldn't post a story, I couldn't think of a story with a hundred words or less in it. I'll try harder next challenge. (Well, that is, if I make it thourgh the Elelimination Ceramony) Judging Nalyd: Chimmy gets Bass, Shane gets Gophers. Shane's Reviews Reddy: What can I say....but awesome! For only having 90 words...you did well. I really liked this story, the characters were in character, you kept the tradition of the villain being voted out in third place, and you made Heather mean...but not too mean. Nice job using Alejandro, he's new, and no one knows him really...but I think you used him perfectly! Over all, nice job! Mrodd: 95 words, nice. Anyway...you have some spacing errors. Always space after a period. Also, don't use capitals like that all the time, it breaks away from the main story. Anyway, this felt...incomplete. It's possible to tell a really good, complete short story in only 100 words or less. You also missed a quotation mark. Overall...this was okay. Jessica: No story, no review. Steven: No story, no review. Sarah: Wow, you're right, 100 words exactly. Anyway, I liked this story, it had good grammar, everyone was in character. I really liked this. It was complete, and you could hear the characters voices. Nice job! Josie Amber: 98 words, nice. Anyway, this is SO Katie and Sadie. You kept Katie the open minded one, and Sadie the logical one. They always laugh and giggle, and they're so happy! Over all, great job. I don't see any mistakes, really. Sonik: You say you're going to win, if you're going to win, you gotta put more stories up here. No story, no review. Chimmy's Reviews Usitgz: There's a bit of a continuity error in the beginning, as Zeke hung on to the plane's wing in the episode, but he could have lost his grip, so it's OK. It seemed a little incomplete, but since you were restricted to 100 words, this is also fine. Good job. Spenstar: I came very close to crying when I read this...I'm pathetic. >_< For 100 words, this was VERY well written. It took me a while to figure out when this was set, (As I was in a TDWT mood after the previous story.) but other than that it was great. TCF09: I'm not quite sure what would account for half a word. O_O But anywho, this seemed plausible, even thought Bridgette and Courtney had somewhat of a friendship. I noticed one or two grammar mistakes, though. Oweguy: No story, no review. TBTDIF: Nice, and very sweet. This is my favorite entry of yours, ironically...I didn't notice and spelling or grammar mistakes either. Great story. Jason: This was pretty good, and it almost seemed like a real convo between Beth and Lindsay. I would have liked it if you had made up your own names, but overall it was a good story 8) Webly: XDDD Nice! This seemed in character for both Zeke, Katie AND Sadie...though Katie and Sadie are basically one person. :P Again, a bit of a continuity error, but it can easily be explained. Elimination Ceremony Four Nalyd: it's safe to say the Gophers lose. Reddy, please nominate two of your teammates. Reddy:W00t! Yay! Okay, I nominate Sonik once again because him barely submitting stories is bringing our team down. I also nominate Steven for the same reason. sorry guys, good luck :) Nalyd: Sonik, Codaa, why should you stay? Sonik: I didn't have enough time to put my story on, but I'll submit every week from now on that is, if you keep me in. Plus the challenge was really really hard =(, so please please please keep me in and I'll help the team win. Nalyd: The person leaving is... Codaa5. You've missed three stories. Three strikes, you're out. (See? I do know something about basketball >:D) Week Five Chat Nalyd: If anybody misses more than three stories, they will automatically be eliminated. Mrodd: Starting now? Or will strories already missed count aswell? Nalyd: Previous stories will count. Reddude: Um, can we write about an unusual day in Chris' life? Reddy:wait nvm XD TBTDIF: Hey, guys. I'm on vacation, so I might not be able to get in a story in time. If I don't, can I get an excused abscense? Reddy:that new rule just eliminated IHeart, Sonik, Jessica, and Oweguy O_0 Challenge Five Nalyd: For this week's challenge, you must write about a day in Chris's life! Maybe he's chilling with Chef? Maybe he's stalking Lindsay? Maybe he's dealing with the paparazzi! It will be judged on creativity, grammar, originality, and spelling. Due Friday. Reddy's Story Narrator, Get It Right Twenty years had passed since Cody won Total Drama World Tour against Alejandro in a jury vote. No one really knew why the show had just adopted a jury vote for its series finale, but there was some speculation. Some say the last challenge was deemed to dangerous. Other’s say it gave Chris time to sneak away and take over the Canadian government, riding on the fact that Chef Hatchet counted the votes on the episode. Indeed, the latter is obviously the right, as Chris had renamed Canada, McLeanada. Okay, enough with the boring story. I, the boring narrator with no life, will take you through the next day of Chris McLean’s life, because I’m the narrator and know the future, and this will surely be an epic story. Chris McLean was sitting at his office with his feet propped up on a desk when a servant came in with a dish platter. As the servant revealed the dish, one could see that the dish was a big with Chef Hatchet’s head on it! Chef Hatchet held an apple in his mouth, and had X’s for eyes. Hold on a second, my manager James wants in. “Come in!” I shouted. Yeah, I narrated myself, got a problem with that? “Dude!” James stepped in front of my epic picture of the Chef pig, “Tell the story right or I will have to fire you!” “Fine, fine, leave. You’re blocking my screen,” I replied. James stepped out of the screen way as I skipped back to where the servant came in. “Sir, Chef Hatchet is demanding a raise, and there’s a riot outside the front door; a huge one” the servant stepped to the side an=s Chris headed for the doorway. “Don’t worry, Kendra,” Chris assured the servant, “I’ll take care of my great nation…” “Great?!” Chef hatchet appeared in the doorway, “Nothing’s great about your stupid country!” “Oh no you di’n’t!” Chris sassily waved his finger in front of Chef’s face. “Grrrr,” Chef picked Chris off the ground and threw him across the room. “Guards! I order for Chef Hatchet’s brutal execution!” Chris screamed as two SWAT officers carried Chef away to immediate execution. Chris and Kendra briskly walked to the office entrance, finding well over a thousand McLeanadians holding picket signs and pitchforks. “Hault!” “No you b****!” a random bystander screamed. “Who was that?!” Chris screamed. Suddenly, three nerds wearing brown itchy robes appeared, striking ninja poses holding lightsabers appeared in front of Chris. “You shall surrender!” one nerd yelled, trying to use the force. “Um, those are toy lightsabers,” Chris pointed out. “Shut up!” the nerds began repeatedly smacking Chris with their lightsabers. “Let’s get him!” an orange haired woman bolted out of the crowd, “Or my name isn’t Izzibella Esquire!” A huge mob of people stormed for Chris, who had to think fast! He ran into the office and barricaded the doors. “Remind me again why we didn’t put locks on these doors?!” Chris screamed at an old woman on the desk. “For purposes like these!” the old woman picked up her computer and threw it at Chris, who barely dodged. “Kendra! Help!” Chris screamed, going into fatal position. “Actually, just so I’m not on the run to…” Kendra dived for Chris, who swiftly picked himself up off the floor and sprinted for his office. “Maybe if I leave my suit here, they won’t recognize me!” Chris took off his official looking jacket and pants to reveal plaid boxers and a white undershirt that was stained with mustard. He quickly bolted for his limo, and screamed at his driver to drive. “Okay,” the driver drove Chris McLean onto the highway, creatively went in a circle, and “accidentally” lost gas while passing the mob. “Hoy!” Izzy slammed her face against the glass window, smiling like a psycho. Chris McLean began to cry out as the McLeanadian hands reached for him, and about to tear him limb from limb….. “Hey!” James barged back onto screen, “That didn’t happen either! You’re fired!” “No! Wait! If I tell the real story I’ll lose all my viewers!” I screamed in horror. “Well, I’ll tell your viewers the real story!” James crossed his arms, “Chris McLean never ruled Canada, he tried, but he was sadly fed to sharks illegally,” “Crazy Canadians,” I said. “No, that didn’t happen either, we just want to make Canadians look like psychos, ‘cause here in America, we own all!” “Wait, then how did my story not qualify?! It was way better than yours!” I screamed. “Hey, I get my fifteen minutes of fame!” james screamed, “Besides, who cares about you?” “I’m hurt, but I am treated like dirt, so you’re right,” I sighed. “Yeah! But you’re still fired,” James smirked as he walked away. “Stupid rules,” I sighed, shutting off my camera. (THE END) (Reddy: Woohoo! I loved writing that, so many Chris McLean day versions, which do you like best? XD) Mrodd's Story This way to Holliday. :: My life isn't as good as every one may think. I have to interview so many teens from all parts of this country, do you know how many planes I take a week! I guess I allowed it to come to this for the fame the teens brought me. How I love watching a show dedicated to me. Now I'm on my way to St-Raymond, Quebec. I have an interview with some kid named Zach. He seems like an interesting fellow and an extreme fan of me, so I just have to meet him! I had just come from Cole Harbour Nova Scotia, where I bet Kristin. The girl was extremly calm but I swear she really didn't like me. I decided to put her on the maybe list but I'm sure she will be on the show. :: :: A muscular male sat beside me. :: "Hey" He said his voice stunningly familliar. :: " Hey" I replied noticeing his tall green hair. "Duncan?" I asked. :: "Yeah what's it to you?" He said with attitude. :: "Its me Chris! Long time no see" Dispite ending the original 5 season Total Drama series. I would bump into them every now and then most seemed happy to see me. :: "What are you doing, going to Quebec?" He questioned. :: "Im going to interview a possible cast member" I stated. :: "What will they have to do this season." He questioned. :: " We are going with something completly new, you see Nitendo has devoloped a new system. Virtual living, so we are testing it." I said. :: " Good luck to them." I wondered what he had been up to but he fell asleepbefore I could ask anything else. :: The plane is heard taking off and the captain asking for every one to remain seated. :: I wonder if he has a wall dedicated to me. Maybe he has a whole house dedicated to me! I can't wait to see him. My arms and feet are tingleing! I suppose it's time for a quick nap, I have to look my best for the fans. :: "Sir?.... Sir? The plane has landed." A soft voice said. :: "Oh thank you" I said getting up. :: "One more thing, Can I have your autograph!?" The girl squelled. Yet another thing I love about my life, the cute fans. :: "Sure" I replied getting out my pen. She handed me a pink piece of paper and I signed it Chris McLean. :: :: :: The End Jessica's Story IHeartTDInTDA's Story JosieAmber's Story "I'm in the Movie!" Today was like every other day for Chris. To start his day off he would get his makeup crew to do his hair and on screen makeup that he thought made him look better. He sat in his comfy leather chair while they did his hair and makeup. “I’m Thirsty!” Chris screamed to the servant. A young lady with long brown hair walked over to Chris with a crystal glass filled with water. Chris took one sip and spit it out all over the young lady. ”I said room temperature!” Chris yelled. “You’re fired!” He then declared. The young lady ran out of Chris’ large mansion crying. Chris ignored her crying and continued with his day. Finally the makeup crew was finished with Chris’ hair and makeup. Chris got out of his chair and pulled out a foldable mirror from his pocket. “I look good,” Chris said while making a winking face at himself. Then Chris mostly relaxed, ate food, and swam all day untill it was time to hit the red carpet. *Knock!, Knock!* The Servant walked to the front door to answer it. On the other side of the door was a tall man dressed in black. “Hello my name is Jack and I’m Chris’ personal stylist, may I come in?” The tall man in black asked. The servant let him in and showed Jack to Chris’ bedroom. Chris was laying on his large bed watching TV when they servant and stylist arrived. Jack walked into the bedroom and took a seat on the white sofa. “Jack! Buddy what am I wearing today?” Chris questioned. They both walked into the huge walk in closet and looked around the racks and shelves of clothing his stylist had picked out for him. Jack walked over to the Red Carpet rack and looked through it. “Here put this on in the changing room,” Jack demanded. Chris walked to the changing room within his closet. A few minutes later he walked out in a nice suit. Chris looked at Jack and both nodded in agreement that the suit Chris had on was good. Both shook hands and Jack left the mansion. Chris grabbed his jacket, a pair of sunglasses (to look cool) and walked out to the limo waiting for him. The limo was all white with a Chris head made out of gold on the front of it. “Nice!” Chris said looking at the gold Chris head on the limo. He took one look at his brand new watch and climbed in the limo. “Where to sir?” The Driver asked. “The Red Carpet movie Premiere,” Chris answered. The driver nodded his head and started to drive. Chris pulled out his phone and started to browse through it. Thirty minutes later the limo pulled up to the movie premiere where the Red Carpet was. Chris climbed out of the limo and smiled. Camera flashes went off as Chris walked down the Red Carpet. He took a few pictures by himself and tried to get some with some famous people but got turned down repeatedly. Since no one wanted to take pictures with Chris he went into the movie theater for a new movie that he was in, and all the stars were seeing it. He took a seat in the middle row only to find the cast of Total Drama next to him. “Hey look it’s Chris ,” Courtney said while rolling her eyes. Izzy jumped out from the seat behind Chris and started talking loudly. She hopped into the seat next to Chris and continued to talk. ”Will you be quiet!” Chris screamed to Izzy. Suddenly everyone turned toward Chris and made angry faces. Then a large security guy came into the movie theater and carried Chris out of the movie. “Hey put me down! I’m in the movie!” Chris exclaimed. The large security guy ignored Chris and threw him out of the movie premiere. Chris was angered and went home to his mansion where he could boss everyone around. THE END! Sonictksb's Story '''How Chris Made World Tour ' After Total Drama Action, Chris was really bored with nothing to do. He went to Sunset Beach, it didn't work. He killed lots of Inturns, it didn't work. But then, he had an idea. "Hey Chef, get over here!" Chris shouted "WHAT NOW YOU LITTLE MAGGET." Chef Screamed as he came into the room. "Why don't we make season Three of Total Drama, we'll call it World Tour." Chris Yelled. "Fine, but don't yell at me all the time, but One thing." Chef said. "What's that." Chris Replied "How are we gonna get the Contestants back" Chef Asked? "You'll see" Chris Murmered to Chef. Then Three Weeks Later, The Total Drama Action Reunion Special happened. THE END Usitgz's Story '''Chris' Day Off' "Lying to Chef about that awards show was the the best idea I've ever had," Chris boasted to an intern that was fanning him as he relaxed on a lawn chair on Wawanakwa island. "Yes, sir," the intern replied to Chris. "Did I allow you to talk?" Chris harshly asked. "No, sir," the intern defeatedly responded. "Shu-shu-shush!" Chris rudely yelled at the intern. The intern looked sad, dropped the fan, and slummed over and started to cry. "Did I allow you to stop fanning me? If you don't pick up that leave and start fanning me, you'll end up like George over there," Chris sternly directed the intern while pointing to a skeleton in the middle of a swimming pool full of sharks with laser beams attached to there heads. The intern had a very scared expression on his face, and picked up the fan and started fanning him immediatly. "Much better," Chris told the intern. The intern rolled his eyes. As these events were occuring, a helicopter flew over Chris and the intern. "Too much fanning, dude!" Chris yelled, obviously annoyed. In the helicopter, Chef Hatchet asked an intern sitting with him, "Was that Chris? I thought he was at some award show, today. Oh well, I probably need to get my eyes checked, anyways." "But there was a hel-" The intern tried to explain. "I did not give you permission to speak, that's the third time. Three strikes, and you're outta here!" Chris told the intern as he pushed a button that flung the intern into the pool full of sharks with laser beams attached to there heads. The intern was ripped to shreds before he could utter a word against it. "I knew I learned something from all those years of football I played...well, okay I sat on the bench," Chris said in the outhouse confessional. "Eww...that's grosss, can i get someone over here to clean this up?" Chris asked, disgusted. Two clean interns came over and cleaned the mess up. "Thank you," Chris told the interns, "Well, time to work on my tan." Chris worked on his tan, and about an hour into it, sleep sent upon Chris, when he woke up he noticed that it was night time. He saw the bonfire ceremony in the distance. "That was great," Chris told himself. He tried to move, but every inch of his body was on fire. He slowly, and painfully got up and boarded a boat to come back to the island the next day. On the next day, When Chris came back to the show, everyone was shocked at how he looked. "You're redder than a lobster covered in ketchup! Mmm...tasty," Owen told Chris. "How did that happen, man?" Chef Hatchet asked him. "Oh...um...it was really burn-y at the awards show," Chris "explained." "Sure, sure, let's just get on with this," Heather impatiently stated. "Yeah...I can't believe Duncan left," Gwen randomly put in. Everyone looked at her strangly. While they were looking at her, Chris dissapeared. THE END Spenstar's Story A Shady Bunch "Excellent work, McLean," said the man at the head of the long business table, "You've succeeded in making our ratings go off the charts." "Well," said Chris McLean sheepishly at the other head of the table, "I try, sir." "With Total Drama Action over," continued the head of the producers, "It's time to turn our thoughts to the next season. Celebrity Manhunt next week is the perfect opportunity to bring everyone's favorite contestants into another round of drama." "What?!" Chris' eyes widened, "Haven't we put them through enough? Two freaking seasons of torture have come and gone! They deserve a break!" "Remember," said Chris' boss, "They're under signed contracts, and if you don't bring them into a third season, we'll find someone else who would." Many nods came from the other shady heads of the table; there seemed to be a dozen of them. "Okay," sadly sighed Chris, "Fine. What is it you have in mind?" "A trip around the world," said the boss, "On a crappy airplane, with challenges from each corner of the globe. We'll take another million dollars out of the vault for temptation." "But what if the plane breaks?" asked Chris, "They'll all die, and we'll be jobless. Think of the poor children and their families!" The boss seemed unfazed. "Think of the lawsuits!" rephrased Chris, in a language that his boss would understand; the language of business. "Quite right," said the boss, "We'll make it scary on the outside, but durable within. Remember Owen and his fear of heights?" "We put Owen through so much," said Chris "Isn't it time we gave him a break?" "Do as I say!" yelled the boss, "Or you'll be out of a job. Now, there's one more thing I had in mind." "Yeah?" asked Chris worriedly. "All contestants must sing in each show." "NO!" yelled Chris, standing up, "That is absurd! Ridiculous! Insane! Two seasons with our crazy challenges and living hell conditions, and now you want them to song?! FORGET IT!" "If you refuse," said the boss, "You'll be out of a job. Your career will crash, and you'll be nobody. And, we'll find someone else, who will be even crueler than you EVER were." Chris shed a single tear and sighed. He sat back down, "Fine," he said, "All contestants must sing in each show." "Excellent," laughed the boss. Tcf09's Story Parachutes "Don't worry it's perfectly safe!" Chris said to his intern. He and Chef were currently at the Drop of Shame door waiting for the intern to jump so they can determine if this fun yet somewhat "safe" way of exiting the plane would be how the contestants take their plumit to death gently leave the show. "Chris man, are you sure this is safe, it looks pretty... um... deadly." said the intern with a worried expression on his face. "Of course it is." Chris replied "If it wasn't, we wouldn't even make you jump dude, right Chef!" He finished. "Ya... um... sure." Chef said as he put on a fake smile. "Ok then, if you say so." Without another word the intern quickly jumped out of the plane. "Well, that seems safe enough!" Chris said while grinning. "Uh Chris, did you ever give that intern his parachute?" Chef asked. "Yes i did! I gave it to him from that spot right there." Chris pointed to an area on the ground where the parachute was still sitting. "Oops, well there goes another intern." said Chris "Make sure you write a letter to his family saying he had an accident and fell off the plane kay." He added. "Already on it." Chef said finishing up the letter and signing it. "Yep, this season is going to be a blast!" Chris exclaimed, already laughing at the image of contestants falling out of the plane... without a parachute. The End Oweguy's Story TBTDIF's Story Jason's Story Eh? “Finally!” Chris said putting his legs on the caramel colored coffee table in front of his white loveseat. “Lisa, get me a glass of wine,” He ordered from his twenty-three year old maid. Lisa quietly growled and stomped her pumps on the hard-wood floor. “Yes, Mr. McLane.” She calmly said. She walked into the tiled kitchen and walked over to a dark-wood cabinet, opened it, and took a wine glass from it. Lisa, who wore a french maid attire, walked down stairs into a cold, gray, and creepy basement. Lisa always hated going down there. She always claimed there to be someone watching her. “Ew!” She yelled, crushing a spider with her sole of her shoes. She quickly went further into the basement, grabbed a bottle of red wine, and ascended up the stairs. With the bottle in hand, she walked over to the counter and opened the bottle slowly. “Oh man, I'm really thirsty!” Chris said, making her rush more. This had always worked on Lisa. “I'm coming, I'm coming.” Lisa said, sprinting to Chris. Then, tripping over a bottle of Chris' famous hair gel. The glass of wine fell our of the maids hand and landed on the stainless white couch and Chris. “LISA!” He yelled, arsing to his feet. “WHY DID YOU DO THAT?” He started yelling. Lisa blushed while being afraid. “Well, uh,” She awkwardly said. “Get out of my house!” He demanded. Lisa ran to the door, kicking off her pumps. “Gosh. It's my first day off in three years and my maid gets red wine on my couch! UGH!” Chris yelled in agony.”Chef!” He yelled. Chef appeared almost out of nowhere wearing a french maid outfit. “Yes?” He said in his manly voice. “Red wine, on the double.” Chris demanded, looking at his fingernails. “Ew, my cuticles look nasty,” Chris said. “Oh nail stylist,” He said in a narcissistic voice. A nail stylist came out of a room, into the living room and set up a portable nail salon. Immediately, she got working on Chris' nails. “Ahhhh.” He said in pleasure. “Now this is a good life,” He said right before he got a call on his cell phone. “Hey, eh, this is The Zeke! I was wondering if I could be on season four! I think I'd make a great choice, eh.” Ezekiel had called Chris on his phone. He then rolled his eyes and shut his phone. Soon after that, he drifted off into a sweet slumber. THE END. Webly's Story Chris and the Hilly Billy's Chris and the Hilly Billy’s It was early morning when Chris’ fun filled day would start. It was only really fun filled for his family though. It was a whole different story to him… A hair designer came in Chris’ room to do his hair. He looked in the mirror to see a hideous face, himself. At least he thought it looked nice. While a woman was doing his hair he started to put a butterscotch type of chap stick on. Today was a huge day for Chris. He was going to visit his family for the first time in five years. He said he needed to see more fine looking people soon or he would fly into a rage or in his words explode. Chris starts to stroll out of the room and says, “I haven’t seen my family in so long! I can’t believe I’m going to see them. They will probably be pretty surprised to see me. I’ve come so far since the last time I’ve seen them.” Chris pauses for a second. “Where’s my prop from that useless badminton movie I was in?” His maid pointed right in front of him. “Ahh...there, as I was saying I’ll finally have some people that I can dish dirt with on the Total Drama Island campers, besides Chef. You spend too much time with him and you could go insane.” Chris says as he walks out the door. Five hours later, he arrived at his family’s house. It looked a little different than he remembered from the last time he visited. “Hey, Chrissie, we’ve missed you,” Chris mom says sprinting out of the house. “Chrissie, what’d you just call me?” Chris questioned. “Don’t you remember your nickname?” Chris ponders for a second and then frowns, “Sadly, yes.” “We’ve all missed you here in Nashville, Tennessee. We were rooting for you on that Total Drama Thailand show you were on, too!” Chris’ cousin Bailey says giving him a hug. Chris backs away. “Number uno it’s Total Drama Island and C what are you guys doing?” “What do you mean silly? We’re acting like ourselves.” Bailey replies. He walks inside and then screams like a lunatic. “What is that smell? And, why are we all staring at me like hillbillies?” Chris quickly questions. “’Cause we are hilly billy’s silly,” Chris’ uncle says shaking his hand rapidly. Chris looks around the house. “I’ve been away from Nashville a long time,” he murmurs to himself. “Yee-haw, it’s time for lunch.” Chris’ Dad says. Chris and his family walk over to the table. Chris stops for a moment. “This seems wrong.” He thinks to himself. “Why can’t I remember why this is wrong?” He came to the kitchen and saw a big feast that looked really good. “How long was my last visit from home?” Chris asks. Bailey responds, “Maybe 10 years ago.” “Have I really been gone that long?” There was a long pause and Chris’ mom says, “Let’s forget about the past and talk about the future. We were watching that show you host or whatever and who do you want to win?” “I don’t know, I’m just glad I’m finally home.” The End